


Change

by Butterfly553



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: Oikawa realizes that he has feelings for Iwaizumi and once that happens, the changes begin.





	1. Part 1

Oikawa liked to pretend he was always confident but he wasn't. Another thing he wasn't sure of, was when he began to be hurt by Iwaizumi's harsh words and it hit him hard when he realized why. He was in love with his childhood friend. He crossed the line, and he thought it was wrong. So his only choice, or at least what he told himself was his only choice, was to avoid Iwaizumi. At first, it wasn't obvious, but after a few days, it became clear. Oikawa didn't sit with his friends at lunch, he didn't chat with Iwaizumi before or after practice and he was surrounding himself with his fangirls even more than usual. 

“Oi, Shittykawa! What are you doing?” Iwaizumi yelled to Oikawa before practice on the fourth day of him being ignored. 

“I'm tying my shoes?” Oikawa answered, confused by the question as it was obvious to anyone who looked at him.

“Have you been avoiding me?”

“Iwa, have you missed me?”

“Hell no. I was going to thank you for the peaceful days I've been having since you stopped hanging around me so much.” Iwa didn't mean for it, Oikawa knew it, but it still hurt. “Just answer my question.”

“No Iwa, I am not avoiding you. I've just been busy.” Oikawa retorted as he stood up and began to walk away. “I'm glad you've been having peaceful days.” He whispered, nearly loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear, but he didn't. No matter if someone is joking or not, the harsh words will build up in someone's heart and begin to tear away at it. That's exactly what Oikawa was now facing because of his beloved best friend. 

“Are you two fighting?” Hanamaki questioned the ace, after watching the scene that had unfolded in front of him.

“I don't think so.” Iwaizumi honestly responded, confused.

“Oikawa hasn't seemed like himself. I heard his fangirls talking about him and it seems he has been down lately.”

“He would have told me.” Iwaizumi could feel himself doubt that sentence now though.

“Unless you're the reason he's down. One of the other things I heard is that the way he was talking about his life currently was that he was hinting that he was in love with someone who knew him very well. Maybe that means you.” Hanamaki laughed, completely joking but it was too relevant to ignore. Iwaizumi knew that either way he needed to confront Oikawa about how he had been recently acting, so once practice was over, he cornered him in the club room.

“What are you doing Iwa?” Oikawa demanded when he blocked the way to the door as Oikawa was trying to leave.

“What is your problem? Your head has been up your ass and it's affecting the team!” Iwaizumi yelled at the other boy. “Everyone had problems, but we know not to let them affect the team. Don't be so selfish.” His words hurt Oikawa, even though he knew they were right. He shouldn't be letting personal issues mess with volleyball, but his childhood friend could be a bit nicer about it.

“Sorry, it won't affect practice anymore.”

“Forget that for now, tell me what's going on with you, dumbass.” It was harsh, but he was trying to show he did care. 

“I'm sorry Iwa but I can't,” Oikawa mumbled as he tried to get past him again, but was blocked yet again. The two moved back and forth, trying to escape and trying to block until Iwaizumi's patience ran out.

“Tch,” Iwaizumi moved aside, knowing that if he didn't want to, then Oikawa wouldn't talk. “You know, Hanamaki said you could be in love with me. How stupid right? A childhood friend falling for the other, such a pathetic and typical thing, huh? It's like a plot of a bad romance novel.” Iwaizumi expected the other man to laugh and assure him that it wasn't the reason, but he didn't. Oikawa was frozen in place in the doorway, halfway out of the room.

“Yeah, I'd sure be pathetic to fall in love with you wouldn't I? Don't worry Iwa, I don't feel like that.” Was all Oikawa said before disappearing. Iwaizumi knew him well and could tell that the cracking of his voice when he spoke was a sign that he was feeling something strongly. Not did his voice crack, but to Iwaizumi, it was obvious that Oikawa was lying about his feelings. The realization that his closest friend was in love with him hit him hard, but what hit harder was realizing that Oikawa was going through something, for an unknown amount of time, and he never once noticed it. Iwaizumi knew that if he had just paid a little more attention then maybe Oikawa would never have had to get to this point. He had been a bad friend to someone who meant so much to him, and he knew he needed to make it right. No matter what would happen once things were out in the open, Iwaizumi couldn't let things be left off like this, so he quickly raced after Oikawa. He was nowhere to be seen, so Iwaizumi made his way to his home, thinking about what he was going to say on the way. Once at the residence, he knocked on the door and waited.

“Do you think I can talk to Toru?” Iwaizumi politely asked once Oikawa's mother answered the door. His sudden words startled her, but she seemed to understand the situation, so she wasn't offended or upset with Iwaizumi's outburst.

“Of course, but he seemed upset when he got home. He locked himself in his room. Dinner will be ready shortly, I'm sure everything will get patched up before then, so plan to stay for dinner.” Oikawa's mother informed him. He nodded his head and made his way to his friend's room. He had thought about the whole situation a lot on the way to the house, but now as he was on the way to his room, he had no idea what he should say. He could only hope and knock on the door now.

“No thanks, I don't want any food. I'm not hungry.” Oikawa responded from the inside, sounding as if he was fighting tears.

“Toru, open the door.” Iwaizumi used his first name, startling himself and his friend, as he heard Oikawa gasp from the other side of the door.

“I-Iwa? Go away!”

“If you don't open this door, I will break it down.” Knowing Iwaizumi wasn't joking, shuffling could be heard before the door slowly opened up. The room was dark, so it was hard to see but he could faintly see Oikawa's retreating figure. Iwaizumi sighed and turned on the lights as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Oikawa stood there with his eyes glued to the ground. It would be for the best to just ask his question flat out and Iwaizumi knew it, so he spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. “You are in love with me, right?” He almost sounded hopeful within the confusion. 

“Please don't make me say it Iwa. If I do, things will never return to the way they were.” He sounded upset, truly upset and it hurt Iwaizumi to hear. Not only hear but now that they were facing each other he could see the visible sadness on Oikawa's face.

“It's already too late for that. Explain it to me.”

“One day I realized that I thought your laugh was cute. It then went to thinking you smelled nice or thinking your muscles looked good. My thoughts began to be flooded with you and it wasn't in the friendly way they once were. Your opinion of me became very important, not that it wasn't before. With that, your words began to hurt, even though I know you don't mean them the way they sound.” Oikawa took a breath to calm himself before continuing, as his voice began to crack as he spoke. “You became someone I wanted to hug, but for longer than just friends and I began to want to comfort you when you seem sad and be closer to you. I realized that I am in love with you, Hajime. Even if you think it is pathetic or gross.” Oikawa finished as he sat down on the ground, no longer able to stand within the stress of the conversation. Iwaizumi however said and did nothing for a few moments, just processing the information he was just given. “If you find me disgusting now, feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to forget how I feel and I will pretend this never hap-”

“Toru, calm down.” Iwaizumi cut the rambling boy off. “You aren't disgusting, or pathetic. I didn't mean for it to sound like I might think of you that way. Besides, you aren't being yourself. Where's your cocky personality, your strong-willed attitude? Has feeling that way changed you so much? Why feel this way if it will just tear you down?”

“Knowing that I fell in love with a man has. You will never feel the same. You-”

“You don't decide that. Now I'm not saying I feel exactly the same way, but I understand what you were saying. When you were avoiding me and when I saw the look of hurt on your face, it made me feel something I don't like.” Oikawa looked up at his best friend, a faint glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

“Iwa, are you in love with me?” He was joking and he wasn't on the verge of tears anymore, so Iwaizumi was happy.

“Shut up, I don't know. It was never a possibility before so I never really thought about it. Though, it would explain some things.” Iwaizumi admitted honestly. He felt something for his friend and he had to admit he was attractive, but it would be something he'd have to figure out and not talk about in that moment.

“Thank you, Iwa.” He looked at Oikawa like he was crazy. 

“What?”

“I thought you'd reject me or punch me. I never thought, or even could hope that you would accept me, or even might feel the same, so thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up now. Go back to who you are and we'll figure this out together.” Oikawa smiled at his best friend, a truly happy smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts. Iwaizumi's heart soared and it hit him then. All the insults, name-calling and threats to hit him were to cover up his true feelings for Oikawa. He had acted like a child rather than face his feelings. The sudden realization took over his body and before either could stop it, Iwaizumi's lips were on Oikawa's and they were finally feeling the truth in their hearts. The kiss was warm but was passion filled, which shocked both of the boys. 

“I love you Iwa,” Oikawa whispered when they broke apart to take a breath.

“I think I love you too, dumbass.” Iwaizumi responded, smirking at the man. Before he could reply, Iwaizumi's lips were on his again, creating an even more heated kiss than the last. 

“Dinner!” The sudden call from Oikawa's mother broke the two apart. It had startled them so much that they began to laugh at each other. Once they calmed down, Iwaizumi stood up, fixing his clothes that Oikawa had been clinging to.

“Let's go, Toru.” Iwaizumi smirked, holding out his hand for Oikawa. 

“Alright, Hajime.” He responded, putting his hand on his best friend's. The two allowed their hands to intertwine as Iwaizumi helped Oikawa stand up. They knew that nothing would be the same after the confessions, but the two childhood friends decided that maybe it was better that things change. After all, they were changing for the better.


	2. Part 2

It had been 6 months since Iwaizumi and Oikawa began dating. Things were strange at first, but gradually it all fell into place. The lovers didn't do anything in front of people, much to everyone's relief. They didn't really do anything like lovers in private either, except for a few kisses. The distance between the two when they stood or were sitting also changed, they were much closer now and there was nearly no space between the two if possible. They were fine like that, but they were boys with bodies that got turned on, so they began to research just how exactly two males have sex.

“Iwa, come stay the weekend. My family will be gone until late Sunday.” Oikawa informed his lover after practice Friday evening. He didn't sound it, but he was nervous to ask the question.

“Sure.” Was Iwaizumi's simple response, even though inside he was slightly excited over the invitation. The two walked to Oikawa's house in silence, it was a comfortable silence though. Their hands brushed against each other's every so often, however they never allowed the touch for too long. Once at the house, they changed how they acted towards each other. They allowed themselves to be much closer and touching was now allowed. They decided to head right to Oikawa's room to sit down and talk about sex.

“Iwa, have you thought about sex before?” It was a dumb question, Oikawa just wasn't sure how to approach the topic. 

“Yeah, have you?”

“Well yeah, but more specifically, have you thought about sex with me?” Iwaizumi was silent, but the faint blush on his face answered the question. “I've thought about it too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I even looked up how it would work for us.”

“I have as well.” The two discussed what they learned through the internet and about how they thought it would go, meaning who would be the top and the bottom. As the two talked about it, they grew nervous, which was a little shocking to them.

“So Iwa, just who will be the top?” Oikawa was hinting at something, but Iwa shut it down instantly.

“I will be putting it in you.” Iwaizumi said sounding firm showing Oikawa that there would be no negotiation, at least not at that moment. However Oikawa just smiled and nodded his head, he had clearly been thinking that as well. He was hoping that was the case as most of his fantasies at night have involved Iwaizumi topping him.

“Well, let's start then,” Oikawa said it but didn't move. Neither of them did as the nerves got the better of them. They awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments before Oikawa nervously licked his lips, prompting the other male to attack. 

Their lips were pressed against each others' in a rough kiss. They had kissed a few times before, but this one clearly meant something different and it sparked something in them. The kiss became sloppier as their tongues got into it and their teeth accidentally hit a few times. With the kissing came their bodies being pressed together, even though the temperature around them was rising. To compensate for that, they began to strip off their clothes. Their shirts flew one way, pants another and any remaining clothes got tossed away without a care. Before Iwaizumi could shove Oikawa down on the ground, he was stopped.

“Wait, let's go to the futon, I don't want more bruises than I'll already have,” Oikawa mumbled, clearly fighting to keep his lust at bay for the moment. It was hard for him to talk through the heavy breathing he was doing, along with Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi agreed and the two moved to where the futon was close to the wall. Iwaizumi guessed Oikawa moved it there for someone to have something to lean against. For now, Oikawa was on his back on the futon with Iwaizumi next to him with his head turned to him, looking at him like he was something delicious, which slightly frightened Oikawa. However, it also turned him on more than he already was, which was very clear to both of the males. Iwaizumi's lust for Oikawa was clear to see as well, as both of their cocks were hard and standing clearly for them to see. 

“You know, I never thought I would be getting hard from kissing you.” Iwaizumi informed Oikawa, who chuckled in response chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. Without warning, Oikawa climbed over Iwaizumi and began to explore his body. Oikawa kissed and bit at Iwaizumi's neck, causing him to groan slightly. Once satisfied with the noises coming from Iwaizumi, Oikawa moved down to his chest to do the same there. He wanted to leave as many marks on his body as possible, so he went to work biting and sucking the skin on his chest. As he moved further down, he left a trail of kisses and bite marks until he got to his final destination. 

'Little Iwaizumi' as Oikawa had been referring to it as was begging to be touched by the other man, clearly affected by all of Oikawa's actions that led him there. However it wasn't so little, so Oikawa was not only now thinking of a new name to call it but was honestly concerned that something as big as that was going to be going inside of him. He shook off the worry for now though and reached out to touch Iwaizumi's cock. Once his hand wrapped around it, he looked up to see Iwaizumi's reaction and was surprised. Iwaizumi was red-faced and holding a hand over his mouth to stop from moaning out loud. 

Oikawa, of course, took that as a challenge and began to lean forward. Their eyes connected at Oikawa reached his tongue out to lick the head of Iwaizumi's member. With his tongue licking around the head, he began to stroke it with his hand, still watching Iwaizumi's face. It was clear it was beginning to become harder to hold back the moans, so Oikawa took it up a notch. Slowly, and nervously, Oikawa opened his mouth and allowed the cock in front of him to slide into it. Finally, a loud groan from Iwaizumi was brought out as he could no longer hold it back. Oikawa kept sucking on his member until it was clear to him that Iwaizumi wasn't going to be able to take much more, so he pulled away, giving the head a kiss before fully sitting up to look at Iwaizumi's face once more.

“Ready for the main event, Iwa?” Oikawa smirked, reaching over to a bag to pull out a bottle of lube he had bought for this specific reason. 

“You know, sometimes you have some good ideas.” Iwaizumi responded, before switching their positions. He shoved Oikawa down onto his hands and knees, shocking the other man. Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa's protests and poured the lube onto his fingers. “Oh be quiet. If I don't do this then you'll get hurt and I don't want to hear you complaining for hours.” Oikawa was going to respond, but all possible words died when Iwaizumi slowly pushed a finger into Oikawa, entering a part of him that neither thought would ever be entered until their relationship. Oikawa bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure which one it was. As Iwaizumi moved his finger, Oikawa began to desire more.

“Put more in.” Oikawa requested, breathlessly. Iwaizumi did as he was told and added another finger. Despite the obvious pain that he should be feeling, he moaned with pleasure from having 2 fingers inside him. Iwaizumi began to spread his fingers and open Oikawa up, prompting the man to moan out even more. After a few minutes, Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was rocking his hips, so he added another finger. Every moan, gasp and cry coming from Oikawa went straight to Iwaizumi's dick, causing him to become more into it than before. Oikawa's voice broke him out of his thoughts, thankfully before he lost control over himself. “Iwa, please...” It was needy and breathless. He had turned his head enough to look back at the other man, both blushing and lust clouding their eyes and mind. 

“Yeah...okay...” Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out and paused. “I read that it might be easier on you if you were on top of me, so you could control it.”

“Good idea...” Oikawa responded, but Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he was paying attention or if he was too lost and just agreeing with him. Iwaizumi helped Oikawa move and they changed what positions they were in. Iwaizumi's back was now against the wall and Oikawa was on top of him, straddling his legs and facing him. Oikawa was then able to take over and put his ass above Iwaizumi's dick. He reached around for the lube until he found it, poured some over Iwaizumi's cock and took a breath. One look shared between the two told them to begin moving. Iwaizumi helped lower Oikawa fully to himself as Oikawa began to push down, allowing his body to slowly swallow up Iwaizumi's member. He gasped in pain as he did so, causing him to freeze. Tears began to show in his eyes, however, he wanted to just get the pain over with. So Oikawa forcefully slammed himself down, taking all of Iwaizumi into him in the process. Of course, it hurt a lot more than he thought it would, causing him to cry out in pain. Oikawa's hands went to Iwaizumi's upper arms as his head to fall onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. He was breathing heavily and was hiding the few tears that escaped, even though his lover had already noticed them. 

“You idiot, why did you do that?” Iwaizumi said, worry filling his voice. He had his hands on Oikawa's hips, slowly moving them to soothe the hurt man. “Are you alright?”

“It hurts Iwa, but it feels so good.” Oikawa shamelessly admitted. He turned his head and kissed Iwaizumi's neck, he began to kiss up his neck until he found his lips. The two shared a much calmer kiss now that the thick veil of lust had been broken slightly for fear that Oikawa would be hurt again. Once Oikawa was feeling less pain, he began to move his hips, slowly riding Iwaizumi. 

“Are you sure you're alright to continue?” Iwaizumi was hoping that Oikawa would be fine and they would complete their goal, but he would definitely stop if it would hurt Oikawa too much to do it. 

“Iwa, I want to feel you moving inside of me. Show me how you love me while you fuck me.” The language was a shock to Iwaizumi, but it was also a huge turn on. His control slipped finally and be slowly began to move his hips up to meet Oikawa's downward move. To keep from falling to the side, Oikawa moved his hands to Iwaizumi's shoulders. As he would go down, Iwaizumi would snap his hips up, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. The pace had been slow at first, with precise movements, but as they felt more and more pleasure, they began to speed up, movements becoming sloppy. Both were intoxicated by the pleasure they were feeling, they were unaware they had begun to kiss again, their kissing only being broken by their moans and grunts of pleasure.

“I am not going to last much longer...” Iwaizumi groaned out as Oikawa grinds down onto him. 

“Same here.” Their pace began to quicken as Iwaizumi began to pound into Oikawa's body. The two were losing themselves in each other until one final snap of the hips, causing their bodies to forcefully meat once more, pushed both lovers over the edge together.

“Toru!” “Hajime!” Came the strangled cries as they began to cum. Iwaizumi spilled his cum inside of Oikawa as Oikawa's went all over both their chests. The moment of bliss seemed to last forever, until Oikawa slumped onto Iwaizumi, gasping for air. The two had to take a few moments to compose themselves before either could think a coherent thought. Once they could speak again, Oikawa beat his lover to it, by laughing and looking up at Iwaizumi. 

“You good?” Iwaizumi questioned, slightly worried about his lover.

“I've never felt better before. That was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was.” Iwaizumi agreed, smiling at Oikawa. A sudden growl from his stomach, however, startled both of them. “We should probably clean up and eat something.”

“Iwa! Don't ruin the moment!” Oikawa scolded him, but his own stomach also decided to growl. He had to agree with his lover now and began to move off of his lap. A sharp pain shot through him as the realization that he couldn't actually move well hit him. “It hurts to move. Iwa you broke me!”

“Shut up, dumbass. I'll carry you.” Iwaizumi slowly slid himself out of Oikawa and gently lifted the man up, carrying him like he was his bride.

“You really shouldn't call me dumbass. Lovers don't do that, so call me something else.” Oikawa retorted, pouting slightly.

“Like what? Shittykawa?”

“Iwa why are you like this?” Oikawa deadpanned, staring at his lover, who just chuckled in response.

“You should take it as a compliment. It's my way of saying that I love you.” Oikawa lit up and smiled a truly happy smile at Iwaizumi.

“Aw, Iwa, that's so-”

“Shut up or I'll drop you.” Both laughed as they made their way to the bathroom for a nice hot bath to help Oikawa feel better. Even after he did, he still had Iwaizumi carry him, not that he truly minded or anything. Oikawa liked being held against his chest, as he was able to hear how Iwaizumi's heart sped up just for him.


End file.
